Proper administration of pharmaceuticals (e.g., contrast media, radiopharmaceuticals) is dependent on human reliability to insure the correct drug is administered properly. In the case of injectable pharmaceuticals, the consequences of mistakes can be severe. Statistically the accuracy of the health care system in providing correct injections is excellent. However, with millions of injections per year, there is a continuing effort to further reduce mistakes, a great majority of which are the result of human error.
Of particular interest is the packaging, distribution and use of contrast media or a contrast agent. As used herein, a contrast media or agent is a substance that is introduced into, on, or around a physiological structure (e.g., tissue, vasculature, cell); and because of the differences in absorption by the contrast media and the surrounding tissues, the contrast media allows a radiographic visualization of the structure. Contrast media is used in x-ray computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MR), ultrasound imaging, angiographic imaging, and other procedures. Often, a container, for example, a syringe, is filled with a desired quantity of the contrast media by an independent supplier; and the filled syringes of contrast media are sold or otherwise provided to a hospital, imaging service provider or other health care facility.
Over the useful life of the contrast media and its associated syringe, there are three principal areas of interest for tracking purposes: 1) the location where the contrast media is packaged in a container (e.g., a syringe); 2) the distribution and storage of the filled syringe; and 3) the use and disposal of the syringe. The filling of a syringe with contrast media can occur at a supplier's facility separate from a health care facility; or in some circumstances, within a pharmacy of the health care facility. Contrast media comes in many types and concentrations and can be filled in syringes of different sizes that also vary with the type of injector to be used. Further, the contrast media has a limited shelf life and a more limited life when open to atmosphere or when heated in preparation for injection. Thus, in order to properly fill a syringe with contrast media, knowledge of the contrast media's use, the injector and sometimes an identity of a patient are required. In addition, proper use of the contrast media requires knowledge of its age and other information relating to when the syringe was filled.
Currently, all this information is manually collected by pharmacists and X-ray technologists. The technologist then uses this information to manually set up the injection; and currently, this information must be manually transposed onto various records. Known systems for managing pharmaceuticals provide filled syringes with bar codes having SKUs and other indicia relating to various filled sizes and concentrations of contrast media. But this system is limited in use and does not provide an efficient management of all of the parameters needed in a medical environment and particularly in connection with the use of contrast media. There is a need for a more automated system for entering information relating to contrast media upon filling a syringe. There is a further need to automatically track a particular syringe through a distribution system whether from a supplier external to a health care facility and/or from a pharmacy within the facility.
A typical X-ray department has an X-ray contrast warming device or box. This device is used to raise the temperature of the contrast media to body temperature before it is manually injected or installed in an injector. Additionally, it is considered normal for X-ray departments to store more than the day's requirement of contrast media in the warmer box. This creates a complex situation for an X-ray technologist responsible for manually keeping track of sometimes dozens of contrast media syringes. The syringes have to be tracked by quantity, type and time in the warmer box; and the contrast media syringes should be used on a first-in first-out basis. As a result, a situation may result where there is too much of one type or not enough of another type. This manual tracking of contrast media syringes may also result in some syringes staying in the warmer box too long, and others being mistakenly removed before they have been properly warmed. Therefore, there is a need for a more automated system for tracking contrast media syringes in a warmer box.
Power injectors are frequently used to inject X-ray contrast media into patients receiving X-ray imaging procedures. X-ray technologists may encounter distractions in the course of executing an X-ray procedure thus leading to the possibility of injecting a patient using an empty syringe. An empty syringe injection often occurs when a technologist retracts a plunger of a syringe with the power injector after an injection but inadvertently does not replace the empty syringe with a new full syringe—when the next patient is prepared for imaging the technologist fails to recognize the empty syringe loaded in the power injector because the fully retracted empty syringe looks like a full syringe with contrast media. To reduce the risk of using an empty syringe, power injectors often prompt the technologist with a message asking the technologist to confirm that air has been purged out of the syringe and tubing. However, a technologist may answer “yes” to the prompt without carefully checking the syringe and tubing with the result that air is injected into a patient. Therefore, there is a need for a more automated system for preventing use of an empty syringe.
It is possible to refill almost any empty syringe with contrast media. Some syringes are intended to be refilled, whereas others are not. However, some engage in a practice of refilling syringes that are not intended to be refilled and/or refill a syringe improperly with a risk of trapping air within the syringe. Therefore, there is a need for an automated system for tracking the use of a syringe and preventing its subsequent unauthorized re-use.
The installed base of power injectors in the world is very large due to their reliability and long useful life. Throughout the life of a power injector, the diameter and length of syringes used in that injector may vary due to tooling, material or process changes over time, or even normal variations from batch-to-batch. Known power injectors have fixed programming for syringe sizes and are not setup to automatically make adjustments for minor variations in the diameter and length of a syringe. By assuming a diameter and length for a syringe, the volume delivery accuracy of a power injector is limited. For example, variations in syringe size result in a typical volume accuracy specification for a power injector of about +/−2 milliliters (“ml”) per injection, even though the electronics and mechanical transmission are capable of much better. Therefore, there is a need for an automated system for determining variations in syringe size, so that better volume delivery accuracy can be achieved.
When a power injector fails to operate correctly, a service engineer must be called. In analyzing a power injector experiencing operating problems, the injector is operated in a “service” mode, which is often achieved by installing electrical jumpers in an injector control. The service mode makes testing and troubleshooting the power injector easier, but the service mode often disables some safety features of the injector. Use of a jumper is simple technology; and it is relatively easy for a customer to invoke service mode without authorization, for example, to avoid the inconvenience of various safety checks when using the injector. Furthermore, service mode may also be accidentally left enabled. Since a jumper is located on rear connection panels, it is not readily visible; and it is possible for the jumper to be mistakenly left in the power injector, in which case the injector is left in service mode. If the service mode is used for a medical procedure, either deliberately or mistakenly, the injector may not perform in a safe manner. Therefore, there is a need for a better system for placing a power injector in a service mode and preventing normal use of the power injector while it is in the service mode
Sometimes, when a power injector is not operating properly, the improper operation cannot be repeated, is intermittent or just cannot be solved by the service engineer. In such cases the power injector is temporarily replaced and returned to the factory for a more thorough examination. Upon the power injector being returned, factory personnel sometimes do not receive sufficient information about the power injector's defective operation to effectively resolve the problem. Therefore, there is a need for a better system of communicating defective operating conditions to factory personnel for service purposes.
Often power injector manufacturers embed all possible features into the injector's software, even though some customers do not want particular features. Manufacturers do this to reduce the development cost and the complexity of installations. However, when the manufacturer has a very high value feature, the manufacturer must find a cost-effective and reliable method of activating that feature for only those customers who have paid for it. Therefore, there is a need for a better system that permits a manufacturer to embed all operating features but automatically activate only those features that a particular customer has purchased.
There is also a need for an automated system that tracks syringes from the time they are filled with a contrast media, through their distribution to a health care facility and/or an imaging suite, through the injection of the contrast media from the syringe and then the disposal or authorized refilling of the syringe. There is a further need for such an automated system to communicate information regarding the injection of contrast media to patient records.
Similar problems and needs also exist with respect to the manufacture, storage and use of other pharmaceuticals such as radioactive pharmaceuticals or radiopharmaceuticals. Radiopharmaceuticals, are often prepared at a radiopharmacy in which a syringe or vial may be filled with a desired quantity of the radiopharmaceutical. The syringe or vial may then be placed into a container called a “pig” that generally includes lead and/or other radiation shielding material to protect handlers from exposure to radiation from the radiopharmaceutical. After delivery, the pig may be opened; the syringe or vial may be removed; and the radiopharmaceutical may be administered to a patient. The used syringe or vial may then be put back in the pig, and pig and syringe or vial may be returned to the radiopharmacy for disposal of the syringe and reuse or disposal of the pig. For purposes of this document, the term “container” means a structure for holding a radiopharmaceutical and from which the radiopharmaceutical may be dispensed, for example, a syringe, vial, etc.
Some radiopharmacies have nuclear medicine tracking systems that use bar code readers to read bar codes on prescription labels to facilitate shipment and receipt of the radiopharmaceutical pig and syringe or vial. Therefore, a person in a receiving nuclear medicine department can scan the prescription label on the pig to enter data into a procedural data system. While this known use of bar codes has improved the reliability of passing prescription information through a distribution channel, bar codes have a significant disadvantage. Bar codes store only a limited amount of information, are “read only” devices and therefore, do not permit coded information to be changed or updated or new data to be added to the prescription labels. Further, a bar code must be in a “line of sight” of a reader to be useful.
While a syringe or vial may be disposed of after use, the radiopharmaceutical pig is cleaned and reconditioned for reuse. Therefore, instead of using adhesives to attach a pharmaceutical label to a pig, it is known to attach the label to the pig with elastic bands, resilient clear plastic sleeves, etc. While such techniques make a pig easier to clean for reuse, they do have a disadvantage in that reliably maintaining a label and pig together may require substantial human effort in initially applying the label and then checking and double checking the correctness of the label and pig combination over the life of the prescription.
The proper handling and use of radiopharmaceuticals may be said to require highly disciplined processes—and while the occurrence of mistakes is statistically small, errors still occur in the handling and delivery of radiopharmaceuticals. Thus, there is a need to provide a prescription label for a radiopharmaceutical that addresses the disadvantages described above.